Svaté Pokušení
by Last.Zipangu
Summary: Cuando la oscuridad se cierne sobre aquellos cuyas existencias son efímeras y el destino vuelve a encontrarte ¿Eres capaz de resistir la tentación? Cada vida llega a su inminente final, pero hay algunas que se resisten a acabar. AU. Multiples Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de las Autoras (?)**: Hello!! Y al mas puro estilo Dragon Ball Z, Last Sentence y Zipangu hicieron FUSION! AHHHHH! Y se transformaron en Last Zipangu!!!! -aplaude-.

Hi! Aquí Last subiendo el primer Capitulo de nuestra primera publicacion juntas _"Svaté Pokušení" _¿Y que significa eso? XDDD Bueno, esta en Checo y significa "Sagrada Tentacion" así como para que tengan una idea de lo que se nos viene ;D. (Agradecimientos a Google traductor xD)

Bueno, de que se trata todo esto...

Es un **Universo Alterno Vampirico**, obviamente, de **Hetalia**. Así que si no te gustan los Vampiros, quizas no debas seguir leyendo xDD. Amamos los vampiros así que algún día terminariamos escribiendo algo así.

Lo que les interesa...yo lo se~

**Pairings!:** De todo un poco...en serio xDDD. Las parejas se van a ir desarrollando a lo largo de la historia. Aunque si han leido los anteriores fics de Last sentence puden hacerse una idea xDDD. Pusimos Greece & Japan en los personajes por que ellos son los protagonistas de este capitulo. Pero la historia no se trata solo de ellos.

**Advertencia (Por que son muy necesarias): **

**-**Vampiros, obvio, así que se pueden esperar litros de **sangre** ^^, tipos agresivos, muertes y demases, aunque para serles sinceras, ni siquiera nosotras sabemos bien que pasara.

-Algunos personajes sin nombres humanos, los tendran. Lo aclararemos en su momento

-También...la clasificacion subira **SI **o **SI **a Mature en algun momento, por diversos motivos: Contenido sexual y algunos temas tabues, como la religion. Creemos que ya estan advertidos...

Sin entretenerlas mas los dejamos con el fanfic...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no nos pertenece y...sinceramente Gracias a Dios que no es asi xDDDD.

__

Last quiere dedicarle esta cap a Zipangu por soportarla con sus historias extrañas, aguantar sus caprichos de escritora y ser buena gente. Gracias amiga!

* * *

"**_Svaté Pokušení" (Sagrada Tentación)_**

_Praga, Republica Checa, 12 de Febrero de 1853. _

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre los caminos adoquinados de la majestuosa Praga, acompañada del sonido de los truenos y la luz cegadora de los rayos tormentosos que de vez en cuando iluminaban con su furia el cielo de la ciudad.

El silencio que se cernía sobre las abruptas sendas que subían por una de las colinas que bordeaban la ciudad, era roto por el sonido de las ruedas de una carreta al golpearse contra las rocas del camino y por el chapotear de los cascos de los caballos sobre los charcos de agua. Al interior de dicho carruaje, un hombre, en apariencia joven, de cabellos oscuros, piel como la porcelana y facciones asiáticas, miraba a través de la ventana el oscuro paisaje del exterior.

- Que lástima que lloviese tanto, en una noche tan especial...para tan bonita pareja...- el hombre suspiró profundamente y volvió a posar sus ojos en el camino – Me pregunto...¿Que puedo regalarles?...Quizás...¿Un carruaje? ...¿O un...?...¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

El joven, cuyo nombre era Kiku Honda, pestañeó un par de veces, con la intención de confirmar que sus ojos no lo engañaban, al ver una sombra negra hacer señas a orillas de la vía, bajo la lluvia torrencial, al parecer, sin llevar paraguas.

- Señor Dieter...por favor, detenga a los caballos...- pidió el oriental, inclinándose levemente en su asiento para tocar el hombro de su empleado. El cochero, de inmediato, jaló las riendas de los caballos y estos de detuvieron de manera ligeramente brusca.

Kiku busco a tientas la manilla de la puerta, aun mirando la extraña figura, y abrió el carruaje, poniendo sus pies con cuidado sobre la lodosa superficie del sendero. Llevando su paraguas en la mano derecha y tratando de acostumbrar su visión a la oscuridad de la noche, se acercó al misterioso personaje, algo nervioso.

- Esto...¿señor...?  
- Disculpe...-dijo una joven, pero profunda voz proveniente desde abajo de la negra capa que cubría completamente el cuerpo de su dueño – ¿Podría decirme hacia que dirección se encuentra la mansión de los Edelstein?

Kiku, antes de responder, observó atentamente al hombre frente a él. Bajo la sombra proyectada por la capucha no podía verse el rostro de su dueño, pero era varios centímetros más alto que el oriental y tenia un marcado acento foráneo, a pesar de que Honda no pudiera identificar su procedencia. Notando que la lluvia había intensificado su caer y que el extranjero bajo la capa estaba completamente empapado, decidió ser amable y ofrecerle ayuda

- Justamente me dirigía hacia el lugar que usted menciona, Sir. ¿Acaso es usted conocido del Señor Edelstein?. Si es así, venga conmigo. - Kiku hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió - Lo llevare con mucho gusto.

- Ah...N...No se preocupe...-dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza lentamente – Tan solo necesito las indicaciones...

- ¿Pero que dice, Sir? Si pareciese que estuviéramos en el mismísimo diluvio. Además, es un trayecto bastante largo para recorrerlo a pie. Por favor, déjeme ayudarlo, me estaría ofendiendo si no aceptase acompañarme.

Hubo un corto momento de silencio entre ambos hombres, en el que al parecer el extranjero meditó por unos segundos la propuesta de Kiku. Finalmente el encapuchado suspiró y respondió.

- De verdad, no quiero ser un inconveniente me basta con...-pero su negación se vio interrumpida por el bramido de un trueno y el brillo enceguecedor de un rayo que parecía haber caído no muy lejos de ahí. El sujeto volvió a suspirar, esta vez, resignado – Ah...bueno...supongo que aceptare su invitación.

Kiku lanzo una pequeña risita, divertido en cierta forma por la situación.

- Sigame, Sir. Dieter, mi cochero, se encuentra a un par de metros – el joven comenzó a caminar bajo el paraguas, seguido por su, prácticamente, desconocido invitado – Y no es ningún inconveniente...todo lo contrario, mi buen amigo.

De pronto el asiático se detuvo en seco y se volteó para encarar a la misteriosa figura.

- Disculpe...¡soy un olvidadizo! No me he presentado formalmente...- Kiku le extendió la mano a su acompañante y le sonrió – Soy Kiku Honda. Encantado de conocerlo.

El otro hombre, al parecer, sorprendido por la hospitalidad de Honda, sacó algo vacilante una mano enguantada desde abajo de la capucha y con ella tomo la del oriental.

- Herakles Karpusi...El placer es mio.

- Entonces...Un placer, Sir Karpusi...- Kiku se acomodó el paraguas y comenzó a caminar con destino al carruaje – Y dígame...¿Cual es el nexo entre la familia Edelstein y usted? Si no es inoportuno saberlo, claro está.

- La verdad...a Sir Edelstein no lo conozco en persona...Recibí la invitación de la Señorita Hedervary...

- Comprendo perfectamente...La Señorita Hedervary es muy hermosa y educada...Y el Señor Roderich... una persona muy ordenada y estructurada... Harán una bella pareja.... - Kiku sonrió y se detuvo frente al carruaje para abrir la puerta – Después de usted, Sir Karpusi

Herakles, sin quitarse la capucha, asintió suavemente y antes de hacer ingreso al carruaje, dijo:

-_ Efjaristo_

Kiku parpadeó un par de veces antes de subir él también, darle las instrucciones a su cochero y tomar asiento frente a su invitado. El asiático guardo su paraguas y dirigió su mirada a su acompañante, con curiosidad.

- ¿Habla usted griego?

Sir Karpusi, que parecía concentrado en los detalles del coche, dio un respingo al oír las palabras de Kiku y se apresuro en responder.

- ¡Oh! Disculpe mi descortesía...N...no debí hablar en otra lengua, pero la costumbre...-el hombre suspiró y agregó – Si, Soy griego...hace no mas de una semana que estoy en Praga...y usted entenderá, aun se me dificulta adecuarme al idioma...

- Descuide, Sir Karpusi...todo hombre debe recordar su tierra natal y su lengua materna...

Herakles suspiro y guardo silencio por un momento antes de agregar.

- ¿Le molestaría si me quitara la capa? Esta empapada y bueno...

- No, para nada. Adelante...- concedió Honda, extendiéndole una toalla seca al griego- A la Señorita Herdervary no le gustaría que alguno de sus invitado contrajera Neumonía.

- Gracias...- murmuró el hombre, aceptando la toalla antes de quitarse la capa.

Sir Honda de alguna manera misteriosa, se quedo inmóvil mientras veía a Herakles Karpusi descubrir su rostro por primera vez durante la conversación. Era joven, unos 27 años aproximadamente. Mechones de cabello castaño caían, empapados alrededor de su sublime rostro de piel tostada y cuando abrió sus ojos somnolientos, dejó ver dos pupilas del mas profundo color turquesa jamas visto. Kiku se sentía como paralizado, ninguno de los músculos de su cuerpo respondía a sus acciones y su mente estaba en un estado de estupor, parecido a una sensación hipnótica.

- Gracias nuevamente – dijo Herakles, extendiéndole de vuelta la toalla mojada a su acompañante. Kiku dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

- No hay de que – dijo el oriental, tratando de sonreír con normalidad y guardando la toalla en un rincón. Para distraer su mente un momento, decidió cambiar de tema – Sir Karpusi...¿De que parte de Grecia proviene usted?

Herakles sonrió algo melancólicamente y respondió mirando hacia la ventana.

- Santorini...específicamente de Oia, no se si ha oído hablar de ese lugar, es una isla volcánica. Desde sus orillas se puede ver una de las puestas de sol mas hermosas del mundo – el griego hizo una pausa y luego agregó, en voz mas grave – Es un lugar hermoso, aunque actualmente no vivo ahí...  
- Perdone mi ignorancia...pero no he oído hablar de ese lugar...Creo que tendrá que acompañarme algún día y ser mi guía.

Kiku le dedicó una sonrisa a Herakles y éste lo miró y se la devolvió de la misma forma.

- Sería lindo volver...Como dije, hace algún tiempo que no estoy viviendo ahí y extraño bastante caminar por las orillas de la playa...

- Perdone mi curiosidad pero...¿Ahora en que lugar esta viviendo?

El helénico dio un leve respingo antes de responder.

- Ah...cerca de Thessaloniki, en un lugar llamado Monte Athos...Yo...- el joven suspiró y prosiguió – Vivo en un monasterio. Solicité permiso para asistir a esta celebración a mis superiores, aunque también estoy de viaje pues debo resolver algunos asuntos...

Kiku abrió la boca, pero la cerró antes de emitir palabra, luego suspiró.

- Monte Athos...-el oriental susurró para si mismo un poco decepcionado y luego trató de llevar su voz a un volumen normal – Conque asuntos importantes....¿Como es la vida en los monasterios, Sir Karpusi?

- Sola – respondió Herakles y lanzó una risa un tanto amarga – Aunque...Para algo estamos ahí, ¿No? Todos estos sacrificios los hacemos para convertirnos en personas de bien...ser iluminados...y poder ayudar a otros a lograrlo también...La soledad es tan solo una prueba pasajera...

- Supongo que esta en lo cierto... Aunque uno puede obrar bien sin estar tan apegado a la religión...Pero cada uno con sus propias opiniones.

Herakles llevó sus ojos hasta sus manos entrelazadas y con tono mas serio respondió.

- Así debe ser...Aunque yo elegí este camino...y hasta ahora no me arrepiento...Soy un alma impura y solo busco la _katharsis_....

- De ser así...Todos deberíamos purificarnos...¿No cree, Sir Karpusi? - dijo Kiku. Herakles hizo un amago de contestar, pero en lugar de eso, volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje afuera de la carroza y se resolvió a cambiar de tema.

- Ah...Disculpe que se lo pregunte pero...¿De dónde conoce usted a la Señorita Hedervary?

- Ah...bueno...-Kiku dio un respingo antes de responder con una sonrisa – Conozco a la Señorita Hedervary porque es la prometida de Sir Edelstein. Nuestras familias siempre han tenido un lazo bastante fuerte.

- Yo no conozco al Señor Edelstein, y, a decir verdad, me sorprendió enterarme del compromiso de Lizzie....digo...de la Señorita Elizaveta.

- ¿Y por que se sorprendió ante la noticia? - inquirió el asiático con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Herakles miro por un segundo a Kiku antes de sonreír él también y responder:

- Porque bueno...Liz...la señorita Hedervary -se apresuró en corregir – solía decir que jamas se casaría y que los hombres no eran mas que animales...

- Nunca se tiene la última palabra. Sinceramente, yo no me esperaba que Rode le pidiera matrimonio...- Kiku miró con cierto dejo de nostalgia las gotas que caían por el otro lado del vidrio.

- Lizzie es una mujer bella e inteligente, ¿Por que no habría de pedirle matrimonio? - Herakles sonrió para si mismo – Hace años que no la veo...

- No digo que la Señorita Herdervary no posea esas cualidades, es solo que Rode...¿Comprometiéndose? Eso es algo digno de observar...

- Solo espero que no sea un mal hombre...Lizzie es una gran mujer -el helénico suspiro y observó curioso nuevamente por la ventana - ¿Cuanto falta, Sir Honda?

- Roderich es un caballero y está sinceramente enamorado de la Señorita, dudo que le haga algún daño – contestó Kiku y luego dio un respingo ante la nueva pregunta de su acompañante – En breves momentos llegaremos a la entrada.

- Eso espero – agregó el extranjero continuando con la conversación anterior – Elizaveta ha pasado por mucho...

- Se que Roderich la hará feliz...

Herakles frunció levemente el entrecejo y luego alzo la mirada nuevamente, para mirar a Kiku a los ojos.

- Nuevamente...Gracias por haberme traído.

- Ah...-Kiku se limitó a desviar su mirada lejos de la del otro joven y replicó – No, es un placer ayudarlo, Sir Karpusi.

El Griego suspiró y miró al oriental ligeramente confundido, antes de continuar observando hacia afuera, en un total silencio. Kiku por su parte, hizo lo mismo, perdido. Después de unos momentos de quietud, la boca del pelinegro se abrió y anuncio.

- Parece que la lluvia no va a parar hasta mañana en la madrugada.

Karpusi dio un respingo, siendo sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos. El balcánico suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo idea de cómo volveré al Hostal con este clima...

- Si le es muy difícil volver al Hostal...- Kiku miró a su invitado con una amable sonrisa- Podría pasar la noche en mi casa.

Herakles abrió los ojos de par en par. Luego mira al piso del carruaje meditando un momento la proposición.

- ¿No cree usted que seria mucho inconveniente? Digo...Disculpe que se lo diga pero...cualquier persona...no llevaría a alguien a quien acaba de conocer en medio de la noche a alojar a su casa...

Kiku lanzó una pequeña risita.

- Usted tiene mucha razón, señor Karpusi. Es solo que usted me inspira confianza – el oriental suspiró pesadamente y agregó – Pero si usted rechaza mi ofrecimiento, estaré muy decepcionado...

El castaño pestañeó un par de veces para luego sonreír antes de bajar la mirada.

- Supongo que no me deja opción, Sir Honda. Esta bien, aceptare su invitación..._Efjaristo_. - aceptó finalmente Herakles, mientras el carruaje se detenía frente a una Gran reja de hierro por unos segundos antes de que ésta se abriera y los caballos volvieran a ponerse en movimiento.

- Bien, entonces, en cuanto termine la fiesta, nos iremos directo para mi casa, si es que no tiene inconvenientes, Sir Karpusi...

- Ningún Inconveniente, Sir Honda, tan solo le pediría no comentar con nadie mi..."posición". Me refiero a que... no le diga a nadie que soy un monje...Preferiría controlar yo quienes saben...y quienes no.

- Descuide, Sir Karpusi, prometo no comentar su pequeño secreto...- Kiku alzó la mano y le ofreció a su acompañante su dedo meñique – Si usted lo desea, puede hacerme jurar que no lo revelare a nadie...ni siquiera a mi familia. ¿Promesa de Caballeros?

Herakles sonrió.

- No es necesario, Sir Honda...con sus palabras me bastan. Pero de todas formas...- enganchó su dedo meñique con el del oriental – Promesa de Caballeros...

- Si llego a romper mi promesa, tendré que cortarme este dedo...- Kiku sonrió levemente, a lo que el griego respondió con el mismo gesto.

- Entonces sera mejor que guarde silencio...

- Un comentario muy sensato...- susurró Kiku, riendo bajito. Karpusi, aun sonriendo, miró por la ventana una vez mas. El carruaje ahora seguía el sendero adoquinado de los extensos y suntuosos jardines de la estancia.

- Así que...¿Esta es la casa de Lady Hedervary y Sir Edelstein? - Kiku dio un respingo ante el cambio de tema del griego y miro en su misma dirección.

- Como usted bien dice, mi buen joven...La casa de los Edelstein.

- Wow...-murmuro Herakles sin quitar sus sorprendidos ojos de la lujosa fachada de la mansión – Veo que a Elizaveta la ha ido bastante bien en la vida...

- Le puedo dar mi palabra, Sir Karpusi, que la Señorita Herdervary sera muy feliz en esta casa – Kiku abrió levemente la puerta del carruaje y suspiro – Todavía sigue lloviendo...

- Eso veo...- Herakles se volteo en su asiento y tomo nuevamente su capa, cubriéndose con ella – Espero que el clima no sea augurio de la vida de la pareja...

- Quítese ese pensamiento de su cabeza, Sir Karpusi, que la lluvia no siempre significa malos augurios....- el oriental tomó un paraguas y se lo ofreció a su invitado, sonriendo – No es necesario que siga empapándose. Tómelo, por favor.

Herakles se sonrojo levemente. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta muestra de amabilidad.

- _Efjaristo_, Sir...- el joven tomó el paraguas, rozando levemente la mano de Kiku- Es usted muy amable...

- Al contrario, es un placer, Sir Karpusi – el japonés tomo su paraguas y bajo elegantemente del carruaje.

Herakles lo siguió, abriendo su paraguas y protegiéndose del tormentoso clima exterior. El griego abrió la boca, impactado, al ver frente a él la majestuosa mansión Edelstein en todo su esplendor. Los jardines decorados con fuentes se abrían hasta donde no llegaba la vista, lo que explicaba el largo trayecto desde el portón de hierro hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Desde el interior se podía oler el aroma a comida y sentir el cuchicheo de las conversaciones frívolas de los invitados, opacadas por el sonido de la música clásica tocada por la orquesta. El griego suspiro pesadamente,algo incómodo y avanzó hacia la entrada.

- Es aun más grande ahora que la miro de cerca – comento mientras subía las escaleras.

- Para mi gusto es una verdadera obra de Arte – dijo Kiku una vez llegaron frente a la puerta, pero de inmediato su expresión cambió a una un tanto molesta y suspiró frustrado - ¿Sabe, Sir Karpusi? Lo único que me desagrada de esta casa es la altura a la que han puesto las argollas para llamar...

Herakles no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

- Si...la verdad es que están altas, pero no se preocupe. Yo llamaré – el forastero tomó la argolla y con esta golpeo la puerta – Solo espero que nos escuchen...con el volumen al que está tocando la orquesta...

- Supongo que la altura no lo es todo en la vida – dijo algo molesto el oriental para luego sonreír suavemente - Gracias por tomarse esa molesta, Sir Karpusi. Si no nos llegasen a escuchar, tendremos que entrar por otra puerta...

Apenas Honda cerró la boca, la enorme puerta de roble se abrió y frente a ellos apareció el rostro sonriente de un joven rubio de brillantes ojos azules, vestido elegantemente de mayordomo, el cual les hizo una reverencia antes de saludar.

- Bienvenidos a la mansión de los Edelstein. Solicito sus nombres por favor. - el joven sacó de debajo de su brazo una lista y la abrió mientras esperaba respuesta.

- Muy buenas noches, mi buen joven. Si me permite, el amable joven que me acompaña es el Señor Herakles Karpusi y yo soy Kiku Honda – Kiku hizo también una reverencia antes de estrecharle la mano al rubio.

El joven marcó sus nombres en la lista con una pluma y luego guardo todo antes de estrecharle a ambos invitados la mano.

- Muy buenas noches, Alfred F. Jones, sirviente de la Mansión Edelstein, a sus ordenes- el muchacho sonrió- Ya que sus nombres aparecen en la lista...¡Acompáñenme!

- Un gusto, Sir Jones – Kiku sonrió mientras él, seguido de Herakles hacian ingreso a la mansión. Alfred se acercó a ellos y recibió sus chaquetas mojadas, entregándoselas a otro sirviente que pasaba por ahí – Me hubiese extrañado que ni Roderich ni la señorita Elizaveta nos hubieran incluido en la lista.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Alfred – Usted siempre ha frecuentado esta casa...

- ¿Frecuentar esta casa? ¡Si es como si fuese mi segundo hogar! Aunque es la primera vez que tengo el honor de saber su nombre...-el oriental rió y luego se dirigió a Herakles - ¿Sabe, Sir Karpusi, que este joven estuvo siempre en el hogar de Roderich y nunca me lo presentó? Tendré que hablar seriamente con Rode...Aun recuerdo cuando Sir Jones era más pequeño y corría por los jardines con su...

- ¿En serio? - rió Herakles mientras el rubio se ponía rojo como un tomate.

- ¡No digan esas cosas! ¿Eh? - el muchacho abrió una enorme y en apariencia pesada puerta y frente a ellos apareció el Gran Salón de la Mansión, repleto de invitados con lujosos vestidos y sirvientes repartiendo bocadillos por toda la habitación – ¡Bienvenidos!

- Sigue siento tan mono – susurró Kiku observando a Alfred. Luego llevó su vista a la enorme habitación y sonrió – Después de usted, Sir Karpusi.

- No, pase usted primero – Herakles le sonrió y luego miro al piso, incómodo – No me sentiría bien ingresando yo primero...

- ¿Por que dice eso, Sir? Usted no tiene nada que envidiarle a una persona como yo...

- Insisto...ingrese usted primero – Herakles negó con la cabeza y dió un paso hacia atrás. Kiku suspiró.

- Veo que no sacare nada con insistirle, Sir Karpusi. - el oriental dió un paso hacia adelante mientras Alfred, tras ellos daba una ultima reverencia.

- Yo los dejo acá, debo ir a recibir mas invitados...Con su permiso – el joven sonrió y se marchó por el pasillo hacia la entrada.

- Que le vaya bien, Sir Jones – Kiku puso un pie dentro del salón y se volteó hacia el helénico - ¿Sir Karpusi?

Herakles entró tras Kiku, visiblemente incómodo y mirando para todos lados.

- Realmente me siento fuera de lugar aquí...

- ¿Por que lo dice, Sir Karpusi? Si son personas que no muerden – Honda solo una tímida risa y agregó – Solo debe relajarse y no dejarse intimidar por ciertas personas...

- Lo sé...-el griego sonrió – pero este no es mi ambiente...

- Sinceramente yo no me siento muy cómodo que digamos...

En ese instante las palabras de Kiku se vieron opacadas por el grito fuerte de una mujer, que se alzo entre las demás voces de los invitados.

- ¡Kiku! ¡Ya llegaste!

Un hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, vestida con un elegante vestido ancho, se acerco a ellos corriendo, levantándose las faldas para no tropezar y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Señorita Elizaveta! Que honor tenerla en mi presencia...- Kiku tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó delicadamente – Cada día esta usted mas bella...¡Que envidia me da Rode al tener como futura esposa tan hermosa dama!

- ¡Ay, Kiku, por favor! ¡No digas eso! - Elizaveta rió algo incomoda y luego miro al oriental fascinada - ¡Tu estás precioso!

- No diga eso, mi Señorita. Yo no me comparo a su be...

- ¡Ah! - lo interrumpió la chica y le guiñó el ojo picaramente – Veo que no vienes solo...¿Eh?

- ¡A..Ah! Así es...vengo con Sir Karpusi, con quien agradablemente nos encontramos camino acá ¿No es cierto, Sir i? - el japonés miró al griego un tanto nervioso. Herakles simplemente se quedo inmóvil, incluso no parecía respirar. Elizaveta se paralizó también y soltó un grito ahogado, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

- ¿K...Karpusi? - los ojos de la joven se tornaron brillantes y solitarias lagrimas amenazaban con salir. - ¿He..Herakles? No...¿E...eres tu?

El griego no hizo ademan de moverse mientras la mujer se acercaba lentamente a él. Karpusi tan solo se limito a susurrar, casi para si mismo.

- E...Elizaveta...

Kiku por su parte, se alejo un par de pasos de la pareja y susurró:

- Supongo que hace tiempo que no se veían...- en ese momento Elizaveta estalló en llanto y se abalanzo a abrazar al helénico.

- ¡HERAKLES! Dios mio...Oh Dios mio...- Hedervary tomo el rostro del joven entre sus manos y llorando exclamó – Haz crecido tanto...estás tan guapo...tan...¡Ay! ¡Herakles, te extrañé tanto!

- Yo también te extrañe, Lizzie...- el balcánico le sonrió sinceramente con ojos también brillantes – Veo que la vida ha sido buena contigo...y me alegro tanto por eso... Que bueno es volver a verte...

Kiku desde su posición los observó con ternura.

- Nada como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo...Una escena realmente conmovedora...

- Usted tiene mucha razón, Lord Honda.

Kiku dió un respingo, sobresaltado al sentir una voz a sus espaldas. Se volteó y detrás de él pudo observar a un joven británico de cabello rubio y poseedor de unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y de semblante elegante y un poco soberbio, sonriéndole con cortesía.

– ¡L-Lord Kirkland! - el oriental saludó, sonriendo nervioso - V-Vaya susto que me ha dado...apareciendo de la nada.

- Sabe que puede llamarme "Arthur" a secas, Milord – el joven rubio tomó la mano del japonés y la besó suavemente.

El oriental respondió al gesto asintiendo, algo incómodo.

- Como usted diga, Lord Kirkland – Kiku sonrió brevemente antes de mirar hacia los lados y cambiar de tema dramáticamente – Por cierto..¿Ha visto usted a Sir Edelstein?

En ese momento Elizaveta volvía corriendo hacia ellos, con Herakles Karpusi de la mano

- ¡Ven, Herakles, te voy a pre...! -la mujer se detuvo al ver al inglés y al japonés juntos y sonrió – Oh...veo que ya se encontraron...Vengan, acompáñenme a buscar a Rode..

La joven emprendió el rumbo alegremente, dejando a Herakles atrás, el cual volteó la mirada y la dirigió a los ojos de Honda.

- ¿Viene, Sir?

Kiku asintió suavemente antes de dirigirse a Kirkland.

- Como bien dice la Señorita Elizaveta, debo reunirme urgentemente con Lord Edelstein...Si me lo permite, Lord Arthur...- el japonés estaba dispuesto a emprender la retirada cuando la voz solemne del inglés lo detuvo.

- Es una pena que la conversación llegue hasta aquí, Lord Honda. Pero podemos seguir hablando en otro momento ¿No le parece? - el joven guiñó un ojo, sonriendo antes de dirigir sus pasos al otro extremos del salón.

- S...Supongo que si, Lord Arthur – murmuró Kiku antes de hacerle una reverencia a la nada y encaminarse hacia Elizaveta y Herakles.

La húngara parecía extremadamente animosa y se habría paso fácilmente entre los centenares de invitados.

- ¡Vengan! Rode debe estarnos esperando...¡Me muero por que los vea!

- Sabe que sus deseos son ordenes, Señorita Elizaveta...- comento Kiku, siguiéndola con pasos apresurados.

Karpusi, que caminaba tras la mujer, dio vuelta el cuello para mirar el fondo del salón donde sus ojos se toparon nuevamente con la presencia de aquel hombre que había interceptado a Sir Honda hace unos segundos, el cual ahora se encontraba tomando una copa junto a un sujeto rubio de apariencia igual de soberbia. El griego suspiró pesadamente y susurr para sus adentros.

- Algo arrogante...

- ¿Sucede algo, Sir Karpusi?

La pregunta repentina de Kiku sacó abruptamente a Herakles de sus divagaciones. El joven miró al oriental a los ojos y después de reponerse, curioso, preguntó:

- ¿Quien es ese sujeto? Él que le hablo hace un momento...

- ¿E-El? - la voz usualmente tranquila de Kiku de inmediato se alteró, tornándose nerviosa- Eh, bueno...El es Lord Arthur Kirkland. Su familia es la mas ostentosa de la ciudad...

- Entonces es algo predecible su actitud...-Herakles rió y luego agregó- Disculpe que lo diga, pero sonó algo arrogante...

- N-no se preocupe...Si él tiene el ego bastante inflado – un leve sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en las mejillas pálidas del japonés. Karpusi alzó una ceja y sonrió un tanto burlón.

- ¿Le gusta él?  
Kiku detuvo de inmediato su andar y con las mejillas aun más coloradas exclamó.

- ¿P-por que pregunta eso?

- Mmmm...solo curiosidad...-Herakles se detuvo también e insistió, sonriente – Entonces...¿Le gusta?

- B-bueno...a pesar de lo arrogante que pueda ser, en el fondo...no es una mala persona - Respondió Kiku jugando con sus dedos. El helénico le dirigió una mirada de reojo antes de seguir su camino y sentenciar, riendo.

- Entonces le gusta...

- N-no crea eso, Sir Karpusi – replicó el oriental en voz baja, reanudando la marcha por entre la multitud. Un par de metros mas allá, Elizaveta ya había encontrado a su prometido e intentaba llamar su atención, haciéndose oír por encima de la música.

- ¡Rode! ¡Rode! ¡Mira quienes llegaron!

El joven austriaco de cabellos castaños y ojos amatistas, dejó de lado su conversación con un par de distinguidos caballeros y arreglándose los anteojos, se acercó a su futura esposa.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Elizaveta? ¿Por qué tanto esc...? ¡Sir Honda! - Roderich se acercó al japonés y le estrechó la mano cordialmente – Que placer tenerlo acá este día...  
- ¡Sir Edelstein! - respondió Kiku, sonriente – El placer es mio, muchísimas gracias por invitarme a tan especial velada. Es realmente usted muy afortunado de tener a tan bella dama, la Señorita Elizaveta, como futura esposa.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya no digan esas cosas! - Elizaveta, roja como un tomate, hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia a las declaraciones de los dos hombres antes de sonreír abiertamente y tomar la mano de su pareja - ¡Rode! ¿Recuerdas que siempre te hablo de un muchacho que conocí de niña al cual le tenia mucho cariño y todo esto que tu ya sabes?

El austriaco forjo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente Elizaveta – de inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron al ultimo miembro del grupo, el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos turquesa – No me digas que el joven que os acompaña es el mismísimo Sir Herakles. Encantado de conocerlo, Elizaveta me ha hablado mucho sobre usted.

Roderich le ofreció su mano al griego, el cual se la estrecho de inmediato, sonriendo suavemente.

- Eso veo. Es un placer para mi conocer al hombre que acompañara a mi querida Elizaveta por el resto de su vida.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que se conozcan! - salto de rrepente la húngara al tiempo que la orquesta cambiaba la melodía - ¡Amor! ¡Esa es nuestra canción! Vamos a bailar...¿Por qué no vienen ustedes también?

La mujer sujetó la mano de su futuro marido y luego miró a sus dos invitados y les sonrió.

- ¿Q-que cosas dice, Señorita Elizaveta? - el japones sonrió sonrojado, nuevamente y le dedico una reverencia a la pareja- Vayan y disfruten de la velada. Nos vemos en un momento.

- Si nos disculpan, Sir Honda, Sir Karpusi...- Roderich tomó a la húngara del brazo y se puso en camino a la pista de baile – Vamos a bailar, mi dulce doncella.

- ¡Ay, Rode! - replicó ella, llevándose al austriaco prácticamente arrastrando.

- N-no es necesario que me lleves así, c-cielo...Y nada de andar espiando a los chicos ¿De acuerdo..?

- Hacen linda pareja -comento Herakles una vez los celebrados se perdieron de vista. El griego sonrió y luego suspiro, algo frustrado. - Están todos bailando...

Kiku escuchó el comentario del joven y se volteó a mirarlo, pero sus ojos verdes parecían perdidos en la demás gente.

- Debería bailar yo también pero....- el helénico continuo con el hilo de sus pensamientos, susurrando- No seria correcto....por otro lado....si no bailo....la gente sospechara....¿Quién no baila en una fiesta? ¡Si hasta los sirvientes lo hacen!

Metros mas allá podía verse al joven Alfred bailando alegremente, pero solo, al compás de la música. Herakles volvió a suspirar y agregó:

- Tampoco...puedo bailar con cualquier persona – levanto la mirada y la llevo hasta un grupo de muchachas que llevaban varios minutos observándolo risueñas mientras secreteaban entre si – No sé que hacer...

- ¿Sir Karpusi? - Kiku levanto una de sus manos y la movió frente a los ojos del joven, sacándolo de su trance – De verdad no entiendo su actitud.

- ¿A-ah? Lo lamento, Sir... solo estaba pensando en lo difícil que es hacerse pasar por una persona común y corriente...

Herakles tomo una copa de vino de una bandeja que había en la mesa ubicada atrás de ellos y miro su contenido, con aire triste.

- A veces desearía no haber tomado esta decisión, pero...

El helénico continuo murmurando en voz baja sus lamentos, mientras el y Kiku permanecían ignorantes de lo que sucedía a la entrada del salón.

La multitud de invitados agolpada en el centro, se abrió repentinamente, en medio de cierta confusión, permitiéndole el paso a un hombre alto, ataviado de elegantes y costosos trajes, poseedor de una piel bronceada y el rostro parcialmente cubierto por una mascara blanca. Tan solo podía verse su boca, la cual esbozaba lo que parecía una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica y un par de ojos tan oscuros como penetrantes.

- ¿Elizaveta? - el sujeto se acerco a la húngara, lentamente - ¿Te comprometes y no tienes la cortesía de invitarme a la fiesta que das por ello? ¿Dónde quedaron los modales que te enseñe, querida?

Elizaveta miro fijo al recién llegado y se aferró al brazo de su prometido, un tanto temerosa.

- S-Sadik...¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

- Me entere por la gente del pueblo que estabas dando esta fiesta...y bueno...¿Quién es el afortunado? - el sujeto sonrió aun mas, mirando al resto de los invitados.

- Y-Yo...Lamento no haberte invitado, Sadik, pero estábamos hasta el tope y...

- ¿Me estas corriendo, Elizaveta? - el turco rió - ¿Alguna razón en especial para hacerlo? ¡Calma, querida! _Si yo no muerdo.._.

Sadik lanzó una fría carcajada, antes de que un fuerte carraspeo lo hiciera callar.  
- Disculpe, Milord, pero considero una grave falta de respeto que usted llegue sin invitación a la fiesta que estamos ofreciendo mi prometida y yo – exclamo Roderich interponiéndose entre su mujer y el enmascarado, mirando a este ultimo con desconfianza.

- ¿Me están echando? ¡Pero si soy amigo de la familia!

- S-Sadik – murmuro Elizaveta, nerviosa- por favor...debes irt...

- Pero...¿Expulsarme de tan bella velada? ¡Si vengo en son de paz! - Sadik recorrió con sus oscuros ojos los rostros de los demás invitados. Hasta que entre la multitud reconoció un par de ojos que no veía hace años – No...

En ese momento incluso la música dejo de sonar.

- ¿Que esta sucediendo? - Kiku se coloco en puntas de pie, extrañado por el súbito cambio de ambiente experimentado. Con cierta dificultad pudo ver por un hueco entre las personas la figura del elegante hombre recién llegado a la estancia - ¿Quién será ese Lord?

Herakles continuaba con su vista fija en la copa de vino, levantó el rostro.

- ¿De quién hab...? - de pronto el joven guardo silencio, mientras su rostro empalidecía, mientras su mirada perdía el brillo, mientras cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba y cada gota de sangre de sus venas se congelaba. Mientras los oscuros ojos de aquel enmascarado se posaban directamente en los suyos turquesas.

_"Sabes que no podrás escapar ¿cierto? Tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar..."_

**

* * *

**

Notas Finales: Fail chapter por que me toco escribirlo a mi, Last xDDDD. Zipangu dice que si faltan tildes es culpa de ella xDD. Podria decirse que esto es un prologo o algo así, por que no pasa nada en este cap, creo que somos las unicas que empezamos con un cap de relleno un fic. Naaah si igual pasan cosas importantes xDD. Quieres decir algo, Zipangu?

- Ehhh que Last me pertenece por derecho y que estamos locas. Ah no se que mas decir, al menos no algo coherente...Ah! Si!...Duermanse temprano y sean buenos chicos ^^.

- xDDDD Ehhh no se si pueda hacer eso (6)...Bueno! Esperamos se hayan quedado con el bicharraco de la curiosidad y sigan leyendo. **Dejen reviews**, por favor! Son como el sueldo de una escritora amateur xDD.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows

**Notas de las Autoras: ** Deberíamos dar extensas explicaciones sobre nuestra incompetencia, pero las reduciremos a una sola palabra COLEGIO, asi que sin mas preámbulos les traemos el segundo cap de este fic, cap bastante largo por cierto. De ante mano gracias por darse la lata de leer esto xD.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni Hetalia World Series me pertenecen... Pero Hidekaz Si ;D (?)

* * *

**Chapter1: **

**Shadows**

…"_Sabes que no podrás escapar ¿cierto? Tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar..."  
_  
Quería gritar, salir corriendo, pero ni su boca ni sus músculos le respondían. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y Herakles comenzó a sentir que perdía el balance y la capacidad de respirar. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar con pánico la mirada oculta tras aquella máscara, que hace años no veía… Excepto en sus pesadillas.

- Sadik… ¡Sadik, no! – exclamó Elizaveta, rompiendo el silencio, breve pero intenso que se había creado en el salón. El gritó sacó al griego de su estupor y temblando, dió un paso hacia atrás, chocando con la mesa, haciendo que cayeran un par de copas al piso.

Sadik dió un paso hacia adelante, sus ojos fijos en la mirada aterrada del helénico y extendió una mano enguantada hacia el.

- Herakles… Reconocería tu rostro aunque pasaran millones de años…

- Aléjate de mi… A-aléjate…- Karpusi contrajo el rostro, reemplazando su expresión de miedo por una de profundo odio y asco.

- Herakles… -el intruso sonrió con cierta malicia y sus palabras sonaron tan ácidas como sarcásticas - … Sabes que no quiero hacerte daño…

- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! – vociferó con todas sus fuerzas el balcánico antes de intentar salir corriendo, empujando la mesa tras de si, dejando caer todo al piso. Pero, no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos, cuando la fuerza de la mano del árabe lo aferró violentamente por la muñeca.

- Esper…¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El turco aulló de dolor, ante la mirada atónita del resto de los invitados, al tiempo que él y Herakles salían expulsados a varios metros uno del otro. Sadik, al cabo de unos segundos se levantó con dificultad del piso, mirando con hondo temor al griego.

- ¡No aceptaré mas desordenes en mi casa! – bramó Roderich, abriéndose paso entre la multitud agolpada alrededor del extraño espectáculo y sostuvo con fuerza la mano de su asustada prometida- Elizaveta…

La joven no quitaba su vista de los dos hombres protagonistas de la escena, mientras se mordía un labio, a punto de llorar. Su futuro marido se acomodó los lentes y frunciendo el entrecejo, ordenó, apuntando al enmascarado.

- ¡Guardias! ¡Llévense a ese hombre!

- ¡Sir Karpusi! ¿Esta usted bien? – con pasos apresurados y con el alma en un hilo, Kiku Honda, se aproximó a Herakles, lo tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza y observó de reojo al turco - ¡¿Qué le ha hecho?

Sadik, haciendo casó omiso a los gritos del japonés, le dirigió una última mirada al griego que yacía frente a él y sonrió, dejando entrever un par de brillantes y afilados caninos, al tiempo que los guardias lo sujetaban de los brazos para llevárselo.

Elizaveta también se acercó a donde estaba Karpusi y con el rostro lleno de preocupación, se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó una mano.

- Hera… Hera… ¿Estás bien?... ¡Oh, por Dios! – la húngara observó con horror como alrededor de la muñeca de su amigo se formaba una especie de quemadura, de la cual brotaban gruesos hilos de sangre, que se esparcían por todo el antebrazo.

- Kiku, por favor… Lleva a Herakles a una de las habitaciones ¡Rápido!- Le imploró Elizaveta al japonés, que accedió de inmediato a la orden, llevándolo con sumo cuidado, entre sus brazos, subiendo por las escaleras de la mansión.

- Esto no puede estar pasando…-murmuró Kiku para sí mismo, mientras a duras penas cargaba el cuerpo del helénico.

_-__ Te dije que iba a llegar uno como nosotros, Kiku. La diversión recién está comenzando – _Susurró sarcásticamente una dulce voz en su oído.

- ¿Quiere callarse? – masculló entre dientes el nipón, antes de entrar en una de las moradas.

- Vayan a buscar a un médico – ordenó el de anteojos a uno de sus sirvientes y luego se dirigió a su prometida con una mirada prudente – Elizaveta, ¿Me puedes explicar quién era ese sujeto?

- Es… Es un viejo conocido… - la húngara miró hacia todos lados buscando el lugar por donde los guardias se habían llevado al turco y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allá- Espérame aquí, Rode…

El austríaco miró a su prometida, atónito y no pudo mas que decir:

- Cualquier imprevisto, me llamas...

- ¡Si! –le exclamó la mujer, alzándole el pulgar antes de desaparecer de su vista.

- Cuídate…

* * *

- No debo maldecir…. No debo maldecir…

Herakles Karpusi, en medio de su semi estado de inconciencia, sintió como era depositado sobre una cama, mientras sujetaba su propia muñeca con fuerza, en un intento, en vano, de detener la hemorragia y el dolor que la extraña herida le provocaban.

- Si le duele demasiado, apriete mi brazo… - Kiku, a su lado, le sonrió suavemente ofreciéndole la extremidad- …y por ningún motivo maldiga.

El griego no esperó ni un segundo más y con fuerza se aferró al brazo del japonés, cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor.

- Mi cruz… necesito mi cruz… - el joven se abrió violentamente la camisa y comenzó a palparse el pecho en busca de una cadena de plata, de la que colgaba una cruz ortodoxa del mismo material, que por algún motivo se encontraba quemada, casi derretida. - ¿Q- qué?

El japonés miró la reliquia con cierto recelo antes de preguntar en voz suave.

- D-disculpe la pregunta… pero… ¿Qué relación tiene usted con el hombre que se presentó allá abajo?

Herakles, súbitamente, apartó su atención de la cruz y la llevó hacia el oriental y la pregunta que le acababa de hacer…

-¿S-Sadik…?... A-ahh… a él… -balbuceó temblando y notoriamente nervioso- A él lo conozco hace muchos años y… A- ah… discúlpeme, n-no puedo hablar de eso.

El joven negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un tanto ofuscado.

- ¿Qué clase de persona es él? –Preguntó Honda antes de llevar por una milésima de segundo su vista al pecho del griego y luego bajar la mirada- Mmm… perdone pero… ¿Podría quitarse el crucifijo, por favor?

Pestañeando repetidamente y algo sorprendido, Herakles, se llevó una mano a la cadena que descansaba sobre su cuello.

- P-pero si es…B-Bueno… de todas formas ya no sirve…- el griego se abrió el broche de la cadena, sacándose la cruz de su cuello y luego suspiró- Volviendo a tu pregunta… El hombre que usted vio abajo, no es más que un monstruo, Sir Honda.

De pronto, Herakles profirió un alarido estremecedor y se retorció sobre la colcha. Kiku, rápidamente, se acercó a él, tratando de levantarlo.

-Sir Karpusi… C-cálmese por favor…- el japonés, en un intento de tranquilizarlo, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras el europeo ocultaba su rostro en su hombro.

- ¿P-por qué me sigue...? ¿Por qué tenía que volver

- El no se volverá a acercar… _No si nos deshacemos de él, ¿Ne?_ – Kiku se tapó bruscamente la boca, con expresión asustada.

- No puedo seguir con esto si _él_ está aquí – Herakles levantó el rostro quedando a escasos centímetros del oriental – No puedo…

- ¿S-se refiere… a su misión…? – murmuró Kiku, algo shockeado por la cercanía entre ambos- … ¿Sir Karpusi?

- Yo…- el joven se percató de lo cerca que estaba de su compañero y se apartó- Eso… fue indebido de mi parte, lo lamento mucho, Sir… Y sí, e-es por la misión…

- N- No se preocupe…- el nipón se le queda mirando fijamente a los ojos – Perdón la pregunta pero… ¿Qué relación tiene usted con ese hombre?

- El… ah… el fue un antiguo guardián mío y de Elizaveta…-respondió Herakles con la mirada perdida- …eso es todo.

- No debí haber preguntado… _sumimasen…_- se disculpó Kiku haciendo una reverencia.

- No se preocupe… Es cierto que no es un tema que me agrade tocar pero bueno… usted no sabía…

- Aún así, un caballero no debe entrometerse en lo que no le incumbe… No por nada existe el refrán: "La curiosidad mató al gato"

- Me gustan los gatos… -murmuró Herakles con una risita.

- Perdone…- la mirada del japonés volvió a perderse y en su rostro se forjó una vacía sonrisa.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Descuide, Sir Karpusi… Todo está bien...

- ¿Seguro…?

Kiku asintió antes de cambiar de tema.

- ¿Cómo se siente? – dijo observándole la muñeca a su compañía.

- Aún duele mucho… pero intento obviarlo – el menor quitó la vista de su extremidad y la dirigió al rostro del japonés – Sir Honda… disculpa que le diga esto pero… Me sorprende el corto tiempo que lo conozco y lo mucho que ya he pasado con usted. Mi religión ya no me permite pensar en la fuerza del destino pero… siempre he sido un tanto rebelde y me temo que… esta vez el destino nos hizo encontrarnos por alguna razón… importante.

- Puede que el destino nos haya querido juntar por algo, Sir Karpusi… Y sea lo que sea… Supongo que… debe cumplirse… ¿No?

* * *

-Disculpen por los incidentes que acaban de suceder…. Pero deben entender que hasta en las mas dignas familias surgen dificultades.

Con aspecto cansado, Elizaveta se hacía notar en medio del salón, subiéndose a la tarima de la orquesta, en un intento de excusarse por el acontecimiento recién sucedido a sus invitados, que, aún confundidos, ya habían vuelto a tomar el ritmo de la festividad. Varios metros mas allá, un hombre rubio, de profundos ojos azules, miraba su copa de vino con media sonrisa en la cara y lanzaba un suspiro, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

- Pero vaya dificultades causó ese sujeto, ¿no crees, _mon ami_?... Por poco y mata a alguien…

- Siempre hay algo que termina amargándote la fiesta – junto al recién mencionado rubio se encontraba Lord Arthur Kirkland, con aire frustrado, antes de dar un sorbo a su copa- Y ese tipo parecía ser conocido de la Señorita Hedervary y de aquel sujeto que estaba con Sir Honda… Que mal…

- Muchas caras nuevas hoy… -sonrió maliciosamente el otro hombre a su compañero inglés, algo provocador – Nunca había visto a ese joven que acompañaba a Sir Honda… Guapo, ¿No?

Kirkland dió un respingo y apretó con tanta fuerza la copa que por poco la rompe.

- Quizás… pero no es de mi agrado, Francis. Será mejor que no se acerqué a lo que no debe o ya verá…

Francis Bonnefoy lanzo una risa bajita, poniéndole la mano en el hombro al británico.

- Calma, _mon amour_… ¿Le temes a la competencia?... Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lady Hedervary envió a Sir Honda a acompañar a ese… apuestísimo joven a una habitación…- el francés sonrió y suspiró- Sé de tanto que se puede hacer en una habitación… _L' amour… L' amour…_

- ¿Puedes cerrar tu bocota, _wine bastard_? – el de ojos esmeralda, le dirigió una mirada asesina frunciendo sus espesas cejas - ¿Acaso crees que ese… Don nadie puede ser competencia para Lord Arthur Kirkland III? Ya verá quien manda aquí…

- Don nadie, quizás, pero es un encanto, _mon amour_… una… "delicia a la vista" si me lo permites. Yo que tú, cejas, iria a… tú sabes… - el francés bajó la voz hasta conseguir un tono de complicidad- mostrar mi "preocupación" por el joven… y de paso… vigilar que no se acerque a tu trofeo… Mira que si me lo preguntas… entre ese joven... y… TU….

Francis miró de pies a cabeza al inglés y frunció los labios en una expresión de desagrado antes de agregar:

- No hay por donde perderse~

- ¡Colmaste mi paciencia, _wine bastard!  
_  
Arthur frunció las cejas hasta el punto en que casi cubrían sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes qué? –Continuó – Por muy extraño que suene, seguiré tu consejo. Iré a mostrar mi "preocupación", como bien dices, para mantenerlo vigilado y evitar que se apropie de lo que, por derecho, me pertenece. Ahora, si me disculpas…

En inglés dejo su copa a un lado, sobre la mesa, y con paso agigantado, casi tirando humo por las orejas, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Elizaveta.

- Ah…-rio el Francés mientras miraba a su amo encaminarse a hacer el ridículo – Eres una fuente inagotable de diversión, _mon ami~_

- ¡Señorita Elizaveta!

La húngara dejo de darles órdenes a algunos miembros de la cocina para voltearse a ver quién la llamaba. Sonrió al ver el rostro ceñudo del inglés abriéndose paso entre la multitud y rió.

- ¡Arthur! ¿Qué sucede?

El joven se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano suavemente para besarla.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Elizaveta. No había tenido la oportunidad de recalcar lo hermosa que luce esta noche – dijo sonriendo galantemente – Lo que sucede es que… verá usted, fui testigo del infortunado alboroto que acaba de producirse y que yo lamento tanto, mi dulce señorita y, me preguntaba como se encontraba aquel joven al que usted es tan cercana… ¿Podría yo visitarle?  
Elizaveta pestañeó varias veces, escéptica y luego con voz llena de suspicacia contestó

- ¿Herakles? Mmmm… Bueno él está en las habitaciones de arriba. No tengo el conocimiento de a cual lo habrá llevado Sir Honda, pero si gusta puede dar una vuelta y buscarlo. Agradezco su _preocupación_, Lord Kirkland…

- No tiene nada que agradecerme, mi Lady - Arthur, satisfecho con la respuesta, hizo una reverencia a la dama- Si usted me disculpa iré a visitar a Lord Herakles…  
El inglés se dió la media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos escaleras arriba, dejando a la húngara con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- Lleva menos de un día aquí y ya se está ganando enemigos… Por Dios santo, Herakles…- Elizaveta rió y abandonó el lugar para seguir atendiendo a sus invitados.

* * *

- Sir Honda…

La voz calma de Herakles hizo dar un respingo a Kiku, sacándolo de la concentración en la que se encontraba mientras examinaba las heridas del griego. A pesar de ya llevar varios minutos intentando describir las extrañas yagas que se habían formado en la piel del joven, no conseguía compararlas con nada visto antes.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sir Karpusi?

El helénico bajó la mirada, llevándola a las sábanas en gesto de nerviosismo. Luego se levantó de la cama y lentamente, se dirigió a la ventana.

- Ahm... yo solo... quería…- dijo volteándose nuevamente a mirar al oriental- Agradecerle, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Me siento perdido aquí… y usted ha sido una especie de guía en este mundo, de cierta forma, nuevo para mí.

- No hay de que, Sir Karpusi. Para mi es un placer prestarle mi ayuda y cualquier cosa que neces…

- ¿Es que no lo entiende? –Herakles rió un poco y continuó – Soy para usted… prácticamente un desconocido… ¡y hasta se ofreció a darme alojo en su casa!

- Bueno, usted me inspira confianza.

-Gracias por eso, Sir Honda…

Kiku le sonrió amablemente antes de mirar la hora en un reloj de péndulo ubicado en un rincón del cuarto.

- Se hace tarde… ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos ya el viaje a casa? Usted necesita descansar y no puedo dejar a los mellizos solos por demasiado tiempo…

- ¿M-Mellizos? –Inquirió, sorprendido el griego- ¿Tiene usted hijos, Sir?

Honda rió alegremente.

-No, no... jaja. Ellos no son mis hijos. Hablo de mis pequeños hermanos, Sir.

- Oh… ya veo… La verdad, me habría sorprendido bastante si ust… ¡Ah!

- ¡Sir Karpusi!

Kiku se incorporó de pronto al ver como el griego desplazaba la suave sonrisa de su rostro por una mueca de dolor y se retorcía, aferrándose al alfeizar de la ventana.

- ¡Sir Karpusi! ¿Se encuentra bien?

- P-para serle sincero… N-No…- Herakles intentó caminar de vuelta a la cama, pero perdió el balance y por poco se desploma. Por suerte Kiku logró sujetarlo a tiempo, con algo de esfuerzo.

- Debe volver a la cama. Aun no se encuentra bien del todo. Déjeme ayudarlo…- le dijo, dirigiéndolo de vuelta hacia el lecho. Pero el griego intentó soltarse de él.

- Creo que puedo moverme sol…

Error. Herakles se tambaleó, agarrando al japonés de la camisa y cayó a la cama junto con él, quedando el helénico sobre el oriental. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par.

- ¿Lord Honda? ¿Esta usted aq…? ¡¿Se podría saber que haces TÚ encima de Lord? –Arthur Kirkland hizo un furioso ingreso a la habitación, sobresaltando a los otros dos hombres. Herakles, se apoyó con cierta dificultad sobre la cama y se levantó.

- Lo siento, Sir Honda – el joven mediterráneo miró al inglés endureciendo su expresión – Disculpe.

Kirkland le dirigió una mirada asesina a Karpusi y luego observó con dulzura al japonés.

- Solo espero que el Señor Karpusi no le haya hecho nada…_malo_…

- Tan solo fue un accidente – saltó Herakles – No tiene por que preocuparse. No he tocado, ni me atrevería a tocar a Sir Honda, Lord Kirkland.

El castaño se acercó a la mesita de noche en donde había quedado la cruz destruida que se había sacado y la tomo entre sus manos.

- ¿Vamos, Sir?

- C-Claro, Sir Herakles…- Kiku se levantó, mirando incomodó la escena y se arregló la corbata. Arthur continuaba mirando venenosamente al monje.

- Le aseguró que si le hubiese tocado un pelo, ya estaría cavando su tumba – susurró el rubio antes de alzar la voz para hablarle al nipón, cambiando inmediatamente el tono a uno mucho mas gentil – Lord Honda, perdone mi curiosidad, pero… ¿A dónde se dirige con Sir Karpusi?

- Voy a casa de Sir Honda – le contestó Herakles, en un tono casi gélido, interrumpiendo a Kiku que apenas había alcanzado a abrir la boca – Debido a la lluvia me es algo difícil regresar al lugar en el que me estoy hospedando, así que Sir, aquí presente ha accedido amablemente a darme alojo en su hogar. ¿No es así, Sir?

El mediterráneo le sonrió al japonés al tiempo que se colocaba su maltrecha cruz de vuelta en el cuello, preocupándose de que el inglés pudiera verla con claridad.

- Le pregunté a Lord Honda, Karpusi. Y las explicaciones tan extensas no eran necesarias – le espetó fríamente el británico.

- B-bueno, pero Sir Karpusi tiene razón y... ya d-debemos retirarnos, Lord Arthur - admitió Kiku con nerviosismo.

- ¿Retirarse? ¡Vaya que casualidad! Prontamente iba a hacer lo mismo – Arthur sonrió galantemente - ¿Me permitiría escoltarlo a usted, querido Lord Honda y a… su… _acompañante_ a su morada? Permítame advertirle que no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

Herakles intentó, casi en vano, no largarse a reír. Kiku no podía estar más contrariado.

- A-ah, bueno yo…

- Insisto, Milord, sería muy descortés de su parte rechazar mi ofrecimiento y me sentiría muy mal por ello…

- Este... yo… no se…

- Sir Honda… ¿No deberíamos partir ya? No me siento de lo mejor y los mellizos…

- No os preocupéis, Sir Karpusi. Yo los llevaré cordialmente a la morada de Sir Honda y tengo la certeza de que lo atenderán como Rey – dijo Kirkland y agregó con suficiencia - pues he visitado la casa en varias ocasiones y Milord siempre ha tenido unas excelentes atenciones para mi persona…

Herakles suspiró y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, cansado, a esperar que Kiku optara.

- Decisión suya, Sir…

Kiku se mordió un labio y luego miró a los ojos esmeraldas del inglés y sentenció

- Aceptamos, Lord Arthur.

- No se arrepentirá, se lo aseguró- el rubio sostuvo la mano del oriental y la besó, sonriendo triunfante.

Herakles simplemente contempló la escena divertido y puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir de la habitación, murmurando.

- Felicidades, Lord Kirkland…

- En que me he metido… -se lamentó Kiku en voz baja antes partir el también. Arthur enseguida lo siguió, con una risilla en los labios.

* * *

Herakles, como había salido antes, se había adelantado unos pasos a los otros dos hombres y caminaba tranquilo, murmurando una canción en griego, disponiéndose a bajar la escalera cuando de la nada, Arthur aceleró bruscamente, adelantando al castaño y fulminándolo con la mirada. El joven simplemente lo dejó pasar y sin que el inglés lo notara, retrocedió unos pasos, quedando a la par de Kiku, que caminaba mirando al piso, como abatido.

- ¿Es su pareja o algo? – le preguntó divertido, sacando al mayor de su estupor, haciendo que se pusiera más rojo que un tomate.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¿P-por qué lo pregunta Sir Karpusi?

- No lo sé… se comporta como tal…O como si le perteneciera de cierta forma…

- N-No s-sabría como explicar su comportamiento, Sir…

- O le gustas mucho…- Herakles sonrió de lado, mientras llegaban al final de la escalera – O es la persona más posesiva que he conocido en mi vida., si me lo permite…

- ¿G-Gustar…? – El japonés rió nervioso - ¿C-cómo puede creer eso?

- Bueno... Al parecer… No le parece tan mala id…

- ¡IGGY!

Herakles se vio interrumpido por una figura que se acercó a ellos tambaleante, sosteniendo una copa de champagne en cada mano. El semblante de Arthur de inmediato cambió a uno de profunda irritación.

- _Wine bastard…_

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, _mon ami~_? – el rubio recién llegado, se acercó a Kirkland, pasando por entre los otros dos, dejando una esencia a alcohol en el aire.

- No te interesa en donde andaba, Francis. Y por lo que veo…Ya estás borracho. Como sea… Voy a retirarme, espero que mañana te presentes a trabajar… Decentemente.

- ¿Y a donde vas tan temprano? ¿No habías dicho que te quedarías hasta el amanecer?

- Me ofrecí amablemente a acompañar a Lord Honda a su morada…Así que hay cambio de planes, _wine bastard.  
_

La sonrisa en el rostro del francés no podía ser más grande.

- ¡Ohhhhhhhh~ Ya veo! El viejo Artie quiere anotar esta noche ¿eh? – gritó dándole una palmada en la espalda al británico. Todos los que se hallaban cerca de la escena se voltearon a mirarlos.

Herakles, por enésima vez en la noche, intentó reprimir la risa.

- ¡Cállate! –Le espetó Kirkland, haciéndole el quite al francés, ruborizado – Un caballero no hace ese tipo de cosas, Bonnefoy.

- ¿Por qué me tiene que suceder esto a mi…? –se lamentó Kiku en voz baja, tratando de esconderse tras el griego.

- ¿Y quién te dice que vas a ser un caballero cuando tengas a Honda en la cama, eh? ¡Hip! – Lanzó el francés, tomando a Arthur del brazo - ¡Vamos, cejas! En el camino te daré consejos de como complacer a un hombre con una cosita tan chiquita como la tuya… jojojojo~

- Será mejor que salgamos…- aconsejó Herakles a Kiku, que, parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Yo no sería capaz de ofender a Lord Honda… - Kirkland explotó, golpeando repetidamente al galo camino al carruaje- Además ¡No la tengo chiquita maldito francés maloliente!

- ¡Pero si la tienes enana! Te la he visto mil veces ¿O ya lo olvidaste, _mon cher~_?

Herakles lo observó unos segundos antes de ofrecerle el brazo a Kiku para llevarlo al carruaje.

- Me parece que será un viaje encantador…

- Si… encantador... –murmuró el mayor, sintiendo el alma por el suelo, mientras se subía al carruaje de Kirkland.

- ¡Cállate, maldito _wine bastard_! ¡Arruinarás mi oportunidad!

- ¡LA TIENES ENANAAAA~ JO JO JO~!

* * *

- ¿Así que eres un monje? ¡¿Y cómo tienes sexo?

- No tengo sexo, Francis…

- ¿Cómo vives entonces?

- Para serte sincero… no lo descubro aún…

- Vaya monje este…-murmuró Arthur a Kiku mientras se dirigían a la mansión de los Wang – No es el tipo de persona que me imagino ejerciendo algún titulo eclesiástico…

- Es una persona fuera de lo común…-fue lo único que dijo Kiku antes de ser interrumpido por el francés.

- ¿Desilusionado, Kiku? No fue una buena cacería la de hoy ¿eh? Jojojojo… la próxima vez que recojas a alguien en el camino_, mon ami_, preocúpate que no sea un religioso para que puedas satisfacer tu necesidad de que alguien te de por d…

- ¡FRANCIS CALLATE! - gritó Arthur, sin conseguir mucho realmente por que el francés, efectivamente se calló, pero se le lanzó encima y comenzó a tocarle las cejas.

- Asúmelo, _mon ami~_ tu brillante plan para ligarte a Lord Honda fracaso por… undécima vez, jojojo. Pero esta vez es peor porque tendrás la certeza de que alguien más ya estará haciendo gozar a tu brillante trofeo… ¡Y MAS ENCIMA UN MONJE! JAJAJAJAJA!

Si las miradas mataran… suponer que Francis estaría muerto sería poco decir. Kirkland puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del francés y comenzó a ahorcarlo sin piedad, ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos pasajeros.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR SANDECES!

- Pero si es verdad…

- ¡NO ES CIERTO MALDITO INUTIL!

- Claro… Jojo y cuando necesitas consolarte con alguien cuando Kiku vuelve a ignorarte no soy un maldito inútil, o no, _mon cher~_

- ¡CALLAAAAAATEEEEEEEE!

El carruaje comenzó a detenerse, dando fin, por fin, a aquel viaje que para todos, en especial para Kiku, se había hecho eterno. El cochero, una vez detenido el vehículo, se bajó y abrió la puerta para que el japonés y el griego descendieran.

- Por fin en casa…-murmuró el primero, arreglándose los ropajes mientras su huésped bajaba, mirando la casa asombrado.

- Con que esta es su casa, Sir Honda… Es preciosa…

- Así es…

- ¡ADIOOOOOS KIKU! – Francis Bonnefoy sacó la cabeza por la ventana y se despidió del japonés agitando un pañuelo rosado con mucha gracia - ¡Pásalo bien con el monje ese! ¡HIP!

- ¡Francis vuelve acá adentro! – Arthur lo jaló de la capa mientras el carruaje volvía a emprender la ruta.

- Que pena que no pudiste anotar, _mon amour_… ¡Pero para eso me tienes a mí, jo! – el francés se abrió la camisa y restregó todo su pecho en la cara del británico.

-¡VISTETE INMORAL!

* * *

-Ha sido una noche agitada, Sir Karpusi…y me alegra que le haya agradado mi casa…_demo..._-introdujo la llave en la cerradura - Espero que le agraden los mellizos…

- No creo tener problemas. Esto es mejor que cualquier lugar en el que he estado, solo… me temo abusar de su hospitalidad.

- No se preocupe por eso. Siéntase como en casa – el japonés abrió completamente los ostentosos portones de su hogar y tomó la mano del griego al momento en que entraron – Pase…

Herakles dio un respingo al notar la suave mano de Kiku sosteniendo la suya, pero se olvidó de eso al percatarse del lujo que lo recibía en ese lugar. Recordó su antigua vida en las islas griegas y un dolor de estomago, mezcla de nostalgia con vergüenza, lo invadió. Enormes pilares de mármol se alzaban frente a la vista del griego, el techo pintado por los más reconocidos artistas, el enorme salón de recepción color escarlata, adornado con ostentosos jarrones de finas porcelana proveniente de los lugares más exóticos, algunas miniaturas (no tan miniaturas) de dragones que parecían sacados de lugares irreales; posados encima de lo muebles hecho de la madera más exquisita, que un simple mortal jamás podría pagar, mostraban que los Wang eran una familia muy rica y ostentosa.

- Dios… Nunca había estado en un lugar como este…tanto lujo…

- Me hace sentir como un derrochador…

- Esta en su derecho. Es su dinero, puede usarlo en lo que guste. Siempre y cuando no se olvide de ayudar a los que lo necesitan…

Kiku levanto la vista para mirar, sonriente a su invitado.

- Claro, Sir Karpusi – el hombre llevó su mirada al resto de la casa como buscando algo - ¿Se habrán acostado ya?

- ¿Habla de sus hermanos?

- Así es – asintió mientras avanzaba por el pasillo central – Aunque nunca he podido predecir sus acciones… Son unos pillos.

- ¿Qué edad tienen? – preguntó el menor mientras su atención se centraba en un enorme abanico de estilo oriental que adornaba la pared.

- 12 años…- contestó buscando por todos los rincones del lugar. – ¿Mei Mei? ¿Xiang? Sé que se están escondiendo…

Una sombra de pronto cruzó desde detrás de un estante y se lanzó sobre el nipón.

- ¡Kiku-nii, te tengo!

Una hermosa niña de largos cabellos castaños oscuros, adornados por flores rosadas y ojos marrón intenso, aterrizó en los brazos de Kiku, riendo divertida.

- No tan rápido, Mei Mei-chan… ¡Yo soy el que te tengo!

- ¡Buu! – La niña hizo un puchero - ¡Kiku-nii hizo trampa!

Kiku sonrió y llevo a la niña en brazos hacia donde estaba el griego.

- Mei Mei… voy a presentarte a alguien… -dijo parándose frente al castaño - El es Sir Herakles Karpusi.

La niña abrió los ojos de par en par dirigiéndose al castaño y sonrió.

- ¡Wow! ¿Es amigo de Kiku-nii? – Mei Mei se bajó de los brazos de su hermano e hizo una reverencia- ¡Un gusto conocerlo! ¿Puedo llamarlo por su nombre? Las formalidades de Kiku-nii me aburren…

- Claro… - se agachó un poco a la altura de la pequeña y le sonrió – Llámame Herakles… Y a ti... ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

- ¿A mí? ¡Llámeme por mi hermoso nombre! ¡Mei Mei! – la oriental corrió de vuelta hacia Honda y lo abrazó con fuerza – Y soy la mujer de Kiku-nii, ¡Eso no lo olvide jamás!

Herakles sorprendido rió suavemente y se acercó a la pequeña a revolverle los cabellos.

- Pues entonces, que afortunado es tu hermano de tener a una mujer tan linda, ¿No?

- ¿Ves, Kiku-nii? ¡Eres afortunado de tenerme!

- Claro que lo soy, Mei Mei-chan…- el japonés le besó la mejilla a su hermanita y luego prosiguió a continuar su búsqueda por el otro de los mellizos.- Mei Mei… ¿Dónde está Xiang?

- ¡No lo se, Kiku-nii! –contestó la menor haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Segura? – Kiku siguió escudriñando por los rincones del pasillo unos segundos antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su hermana – Mei Mei si me dices donde está, hablaré con Oni-sama para que vayas al próximo baile, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Aww, no es justo! No sé donde está Xiang…

- Entonces… si me ayudas a buscarlo, te regalaré lo que desees.

- ¡De acuerdo, Kiku-nii!

Herakles miraba la escena, ciertamente enternecido y sin atreverse, por miedo a ser intruso, a ayudarlos en la búsqueda.

- Debe ganarse la aprobación del hermano Yao y podrá estar con hermano Kiku…- una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un respingo y más susto tuvo cuando algo se aferró a sus piernas. El helénico se dio la vuelta y vio a un pequeño niño oriental, con un peinado similar al suyo, grandes cejas y ojos marrones, inexpresivos mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿A-Ah… Aprobación? Yo no…

- Sé cuales son sus intenciones para con Kiku, Señor Herakles…

- No tengo intenciones con su hermano, Sir…

- Usted no me engaña, Señor Herakles…

- ¡Xiang! Conque aquí estabas…-Kiku se acercó a ellos, seguido de la pequeña Mei Mei y les sonrió – Sir Karpusi, el es mi hermano menor Xiang, os presento… aunque por lo que veo… al parecer ya han intercambiado un par de palabras…

- Un gusto, señor – Xiang hizo una leve reverencia – Y no olvide lo que os dije…

Herakles se quedó inmóvil pensando de donde el pequeño podría haber sacado semejante idea cuando la voz de Kiku dirigiéndose a sus hermanos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas horas?

- Es que estábamos aburridos… - contestó Mei Mei haciendo un puchero- Yong y Yao-nii todavía no llegan…

- ¿Estaban solos en casa? –inquirió, sorprendido, Karpusi.

- Estábamos jugando con Cecile –contestó Xiang- pero creemos que se perdió

- ¿Yong no está? – Preguntó Kiku – Tendré que hablar con el cuando regrese… ¿Revisaron el cuarto de la limpieza para ver si Cecile estaba ahí?

- No – respondieron al mismo tiempo los mellizos.

- Vamos pará allá entonces…- Kiku le sonrió al griego y le dedico una leve reverencia - ¿Nos acompaña?

-Encantado…- el griego sonrió y acompaño a los tres orientales a lo largo de la maravillosa estancia. Aun estaba sorprendido por su increíble decoración y amplios espacios. El grupo entró por un corredor, ancho y largo, recubierto de enorme retratos, con los cuales el griego se entretuvo contemplando.

- Sir… le pediría que por favor no mirase los cuadros…-le musitó, Kiku, repentinamente.

- A Kiku-nii no le gustan que vean los retratos de nuestra familia…-canturreó la pequeña taiwanesa – Sobre todo si sale él…

- Como por ejemplo ese de ahí… -su mellizo apuntó un cuadro donde se veía a un sonriente joven de unos 25 años, cabellos oscuros, tomados en una coleta, llevando en brazos a un pequeño niño que parecía ser…

- ¿Kiku?

- ¡Mei Mei, Xiang! –reprochó Kiku a los menores, con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué sientes vergüenza de ello? –Dijo Herakles acercándose más a dicho cuadro – Yo lo encuentro lindo…

- Oni-sama y sus locas ideas…- dijo para si mismo el japonés mientras avanzaba con paso rápido…

- ¡Herakles, mire! –dijo Mei Mei apuntando un cuadro donde ella y Xiang aparecían ambos con girasoles en la mano. Fue en ese momento cuando Herakles se percató de que los girasoles, por algún motivo, aparecían recurrentemente en la decoración de la casa. -¿A que no somos lindos?

- Debe ser agradable tener hermanos así… Mi hermano no habla mucho…

- Si… pero no en estas situaciones… - el mayor de los hermanos saco un manojo de llaves desde un colgador en la pared y abrió una puerta ubicada al lado izquierdo del pasillo- ¿Cecile-chan?

- Cecile es nuestra criada…-dijo de repente Xiang, mirando al interior de la habitación que había abierto su hermano – Pero la queremos como si fuera parte de la familia…

- Yo cuando niño solía ser criado de una mansión… pero… en fin, solo nos quedaba la opción de hacernos amigos de los otros criados…-comentó Herakles mirándose las manos, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Su amo no debía ser muy simpático…  
Herakles dio un paso hacia atrás, como si hubiera visto algo aterrador, temblando levemente y sin querer empujó un jarrón, el que cayó al piso causando un gran estrépito…

- ¿Sucede algo, Sir Karpusi? –exclamó Kiku desde el interior de la habitación en donde buscaba a su criada. Xiang observaba, pasiblemente cada uno de los movimientos del griego.

- Amo… - Herakles intentó agacharse a recoger los trozos del jarrón, pero las manos le temblaban y le dolían demasiado. Kiku salió del cuarto y se acercó al hombre, mirándolo preocupado.

-Sir… ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, si… solo… rompí un jarrón, perdóneme por favor…-respondió él, colocándose una mano en la sien - Se lo pagaré, n-no se preocupe…

- No tiene que preocuparse de eso, Sir… -Kiku le apartó las manos del jarrón, mientras Xiang se acercaba a recoger los trozos - ¿De verdad se encuentra bien?

- Si, si... estoy b-

- ¡Kiku-nii! ¡Ya encontré a Cecile! – Mei Mei llegó corriendo hacia donde su hermano y le dijo – Te llevaré donde está, pero debes guardar silencio…

Kiku se levantó y le lanzó una ultima mirada al griego antes de seguir a la menor.

- Vamos…

Herakles trataba lentamente de recuperar la calma cuando Xiang se le acercó.

- ¿Por qué miente, Señor?

El griego miró al pequeño sorprendido y decidió que no valía la pena mentirle al pequeño. Se iba a dar cuenta igual.

- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar…

- No sacará nada fingiendo que el problema no existe… El problema volverá por usted si no le pone fin…

- Ese es el problema…. Ya volvió…

Xiang se quedó en silencio unos instantes después de que el Griego hablará y acto seguido sacó un medallón de su bolsillo.

- Tómelo –le dijo entregándoselo al mayor - Mi hermano mayor me lo entregó para que nos protegiéramos de todo mal. Pero creo que a usted… le hará más falta que a mí.

- Y-Yo no puedo…

- Acéptelo por favor…

- Pero yo…

- ¡Sir Karpusi! ¿Podría ayudarme por favor? – el gritó de Kiku salió desde una habitación bastante apartada, interrumpiendo al griego. Herakles dio vuelta la cabeza, y sin que se diera cuenta, Xiang le metió el amuleto en el bolsillo, antes de que el castaño partiera en busca del japonés.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede Sir Honda?

Herakles, después de unos segundos ingresó a una habitación en donde al parecer la familia de Kiku guardaba la vajilla y de entre unos muebles sucios el japonés salió llevando a una muchacha de piel morena (ascendencia notoriamente africana) y dos largas coletas de cabello negro.

- ¿Podría ayudarme a llevarla a su cuarto?

- ¿Ella es Cecile? – Dijo Herakles tomando a la chica en brazos – Está dormida…

- Aha, es solo unos años mayor que los mellizos, pero es una chica muy esforzada – el oriental se limpió las ropas mientras salían al pasillo – La habitación de Cecile-chan es la segunda de este pasillo a la derecha… ¿Podría hacerme ese favor mientras yo voy a acostar a los mellizos?

- No hay problema, Sir Honda. Con su permiso… - El joven se dirigió a la habitación que el mayor le había mencionado y entró en ella sigilosamente. En el lugar no había mucha decoración, simplemente una cama simple y un tocador que probablemente la familia le había regalado.

- Que recuerdos….-dijo el monje mientras depositaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de la muchacha sobre su cama. Se preocupó de taparla bien y luego le quitó los listones del cabello, dejándolos sobre el tocador. Cuando se detuvo en ese lugar pudo observar un retrato de la chica, que parecía tener en la imagen apenas un años de edad, acompañada de un, más joven y sin barba, Francis Bonnefoy.

- ¿Conoce al borracho de la fiesta de hoy?... El mundo acá es realmente pequeño…- el mediterráneo tomo la fotografía y la dio vuelta, atrás había escrito algo en letra muy pulcra y elegante: _"Un jour vous reviendrez aux Seychelles, mon petit".  
_

- Mmm… Conque es de las Islas Seychelles…-murmuró dejando la fotografía en donde estaba. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y la terrible sensación de que alguien le estaba observando lo invadió por completo. - ¿Ah?

Se volteó a ver si la chica había despertado, y al encontrarla plácidamente durmiendo sobre su cama, su intranquilidad se acentuó. Mas aún, cuando descubrió que la ventana, perfectamente cerrada en el momento en que el entró, ahora estaba abierta de par en par.

-¿Qué demonios? – fue a cerrarlas con cautela procurando no sacar de su ensueño a la criada y abandonó la habitación, tratando en lo posible de olvidarse de lo sucedido. Afuera, Sir Honda lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si… Todo bien, está durmiendo tranquila – Herakles hizo su mayor esfuerzo por forjar una sonrisa en el rostro y cambiando el tema agregó – Ahm, Sir Honda... si no es demasiada molestia ¿Podría darme un baño? Prometo no demorarme demasiado…

- No se preocupe, el baño occidental esta al final de este pasillo, a la derecha. Mientras usted realiza esa actividad iré a arreglar su habitación… -dijo el japonés, mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Luego abrió un gran armario ubicado cerca de la puerta de ese y de ahí saco un montón de toallas que dejó en los brazos del menor – Siéntase como en casa…

- Muchas Gracias –contestó Herakles e hizo ingreso al baño, observando como el otro hombre se marchaba hacia una de las habitaciones. Herakles suspiró y dejando las toallas colgadas en una barra, se metió a la bañera.

Kiku llevaba unos minutos arreglando la habitación de su invitado. Preparó una cama cómoda y en ese minuto se encontraba sacando alguna yukata desde dentro de una gaveta, para que el griego pudiera usar a modo de pijama.

- ¿Me pregunto si esta que le queda un poco grande a Yong le quedara buena a él? – decidió dejarla sobre la cama de todas formas y caminó por el pasillo hacia el baño a ver como se encontraba el griego. Estaba a medio camino cuando de pronto todas las velas que iluminaban la casa se habían apagado de la nada - ¿N-Nani?

El Nipón siguió avanzando a través del ahora, oscuro corredor, apretando con fuerza las cosas que llevaba sobre lo brazos, acercándose lentamente al baño y esperando que el griego no estuviera más asustado que el.

- Algo está mal…-susurró antes de golpear la puerta - ¿Sir Karpusi, se encuentra bien?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y de entre una nube de vapor apareció la figura empapada de Herakles Karpusi, tan solo en pantalones, secándose el cabello con una toalla. El rostro de Kiku pasó de, mas blanco que la leche a mas rojo que un rábano, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Si, muchas gracias por prestarme su baño…-le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y recibe en los brazos las cosas que el japonés con cierto temblor le ofrecía – Gracias…

- No es un tipo de pijama común por estos lados pero… es bastante cómodo…

- No se preocupe, gracias de verdad…- el menor dio un vistazo a su alrededor y alzó una ceja, suspicaz, ante la oscuridad del pasillo – Está extremadamente oscuro… ¿Realmente puede guiarme así?

- Claro... -dijo Kiku y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó hacia el cuarto de huéspedes – Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano… Sir Karpusi.

- Si usted lo dice… - Herakles contempló la mano del japonés sobre la suya por un segundo y luego agregó – ¿Podría yo pedirle un favor…? Si no es demasiada molestia… me gustaría que… ah… Dejara de usar vocativos tan formales hacia mi…Me incomodan un poco…

- Pero, es... normal en mi utilizarlos – dijo el japonés y luego le dirigió una sonrisa suave – Pero podría usar las formalidades de país natal. Así será… desde ahora lo llamaré Herakles-san…

- Mucho mejor, Sir…-ambos se detienen frente a una puerta y el japonés la abre - ¿Llegamos?

- Así es…-estira una mano para invitarlo a pasar – Espero que se sienta cómodo. Si me disculpa me retiraré a dormir. Que tenga una excelente noche…

- Dulces sueños…

- Para usted también… - el japonés cerró la puerta de la habitación con cautela dejando al griego solo.

- Algo raro está pasando aquí…-Herakles se dispuso a sacar de su bolsillo la cruz quemada, cuando notó en su interior el amuleto que había intentado darle Xiang. Se quedó observándolo por unos segundos y lo apretó entre sus manos. –Perdóname señor… pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Se colocó la medalla en el cuello y se sentó en la cama. De inmediato, la preocupación se aferró con ferocidad a su corazón.

- No…

* * *

Kiku se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su ostentosa cama, dejando su reloj de mano en la mesita de noche y prendiendo el candelabro que también reposaba ahí. Reflexionó sobre el ajetreado día de hoy. Como por arte de magia una velada que estaba destinada a ser pacifica y alegre como lo habían sido todas anteriormente en la casa de los Edelstein, se transformo en un evento confuso y ciertamente peligroso. Y ahora las velas se habían apagado de la nada y Kiku recordaba muy bien haber dejado todo perfectamente cerrado y con seguro antes de marcharse. Una corriente de aire, tan fuerte como para apagar las velas, estaba fuera de toda posibilidad.

- Pero si yo las acababa de prender… - dijo mientras se desvestía, dejando cada una de las prendas descartadas sobre la cama. Tomó su yukata y comenzó a ponérsela. Pero tan solo llevaba un brazo adentro cuando la vela que recién había encendido, se consumió frente a sus ojos. - ¿Q-Qué…?

Dio un paso atrás, asustado, mirando a todos lados de la habitación. Sus pasos temblorosos, se acercaban a la ventana al momento en que ésta, de un golpe y con gran estrépito se abrió, dejando entrar una ventisca gélida.

- ¡A-Ah!

- ¡CUIDADO!

De la nada unos brazos fuertes tomaron a Kiku y lo alejaron, llevándoselo al otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¡Sir…!... ¡Sir…! –frente a los ojos, levemente llorosos del japonés se materializó con dificultad el rostro de Herakles, que lo miraba preocupado, tomándole la cara con ambas manos. - ¿Está bien?

- No entiendo... Que es lo que esta pasando…

- Sir… tenemos que salir de acá… Algo malo va a pasar… De verdad malo…

- ¿Ah si…? – Lo ojos de Kiku se abrieron de terror cuando una voz gélida salió desde una sombra que acababa de aparecer detrás de Herakles - ¡No me digas!

- ¡HERAKLES –SAN, DETRÁS DE USTED!

El griego no alcanzó a voltearse antes de que una afilada uña bañada en sangre se colocara amenazadoramente cerca de su cuello, provocando que un pequeño hilillo de líquido carmesí corriera por la piel del hombre.

- ¡CORRE!

- ¡¿Quién es usted? –Desafió el Nipón a la sombra- ¡Muéstrese!

- No tengo ganas…-dijo la criatura, sonriendo – Me gusta mantener el misterio… mi identidad en secreto.

El hombre, porque su voz así lo daba a entender, le profirió un profundo corte a Herakles en el cuello y se lanzó en picada hacia el japonés. Este miraba la uña con absoluto terror, incapaz de moverse, provocando la desesperación del helénico.

- ¡KIKU HUYE!

- Awww, que tier-… ¡¿Kiku? – la sombra, inexplicablemente se colocó a la velocidad de la luz a espaldas de Kiku y gruñendo, mostrando los colmillos, le tomó el rostro con fuerza inmensurable- Así que nos volvemos a encontrar… Lord Honda…

El miedo embargó aún más a Kiku cuando el hombre, al cual era imposible vérsele el rostro acercó su boca a su oído,enterrándole las uñas en las mejillas.

- Vas a pagármelas…- la criatura acercó los labios a su cuello, rozándolo con los dientes- tú y toda esa basura aristócrata…

- ¡No te le acerques!

Herakles, ignorando el dolor del cuello saltó sobre la sombra y la arrojó al piso, afirmándolo con toda la fuerza que poseía.

- No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo… Sea lo que seas…

- ¿O si no que? – Se rió con sorna la misteriosa figura - ¿Qué vas a hacerme tú…_hijo de perra_?

El helénico dio un respingo y su expresión cambió a una de profundo odio, gruñendo por lo bajo.

- Ohh… ¿Eso te llegó? ¡No quise ofenderte! –la figura rió e intentó una vez más enterrarle las uñas en el cuello al griego, rozando con su mano la cruz que colgaba sobre el pecho de éste - ¡AHHH!

-¡MALDITA SEA!

La sombra se alejó de un salto, lanzando al griego con violencia hacia el otro lado de la habitación, provocando que el joven chocara contra la pared. La Sombra se sujetaba la mano, impactado y caminó vacilante hacia la ventana.

- ¡Herakles-san! –Kiku se levantó, viendo como su amigo se estrellaba con fuerza contra el concreto. Lo sujetó entre sus brazos y suprimió el deseo de quitarle la cruz, ignorando la incomodidad que ésta le creaba, pero un intenso dolor le obligó a tomar al signo y lanzarlo lejos – I-Itaii…

- M-Márchese…-Herakles abrió con dificultad los ojos e intentó levantarse- …Por favor…

- Mierda… Eres del clero…- le espetó la sombra, interrumpiéndolo. Luego imitó un acento apenado – Que lástima… Lord Adnan va a estar muy desilusionado cuando se entere…

Luego miró a Kiku y agregó:

- Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos… _Lord_. Y espero… que la próxima vez… Sea muy pronto. – la figura saltó por la venta y se marchó, no sin antes empujar un enorme armario sobre el cuerpo del nipón.

- ¡CUIDADO! – Herakles alcanzó a tomar al oriental y rodó por el suelo con el, alejándose del mueble justo antes de que éste cayera con furia sobre el piso, exactamente en el lugar en donde yacían antes.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral por unos minutos, solo interrumpido por el sonido del viento moviendo las cortinas de la habitación.

* * *

**Notas de las Autoras: **Okay, si llegaron al final de este cap, de verdad merecen un premio. Salió muy largo x.x Pero es la compensación del tiempo sin escribir xD. Le dimos nombres humanos a varios personajes por una razón estética, es un AU, creímos que usar los nombres de los países sería un poco extraño. El nombre que le dimos a Seychelles lo elegimos por que es francés y ademas su pronunciacion se parece mucho al nombre de las islas en el idioma criollo Seychellense (Sesel), Y eso po ;D. Este fic tiene para rato asi que, esperamos que alguien lo lea! Dejen reviews please! O nos demoraremos 2 años ahora xDD


End file.
